Stillwater
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Six year old Tony spends his spring break with Jack.  This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Good Samaritan

Good Samaritan

Tony woke slowly, and it took a minute for him to realize that he was not in his own bed in Washington, but was in his bed at his grandfather's house in Pennsylvania, instead. Jumping up he raced to the bedroom next door, but a look in the room told him the bed was made and his dad was already gone. Taking the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen where his grandfather was squeezing icing on a pan of cinnamon rolls just out of the oven.

"There's my favourite grandson," Jackson boomed, and Tony raced to him, giving him a hug around his legs. "I just took these out of the oven and was thinking I wished I had a six year old boy to come help me eat them."

Tony nodded and climbed onto the chair with all the phone books on it. That was Tony's seat at the table, because the books served as a replacement for the booster seat Jethro forgot to bring, and he still wasn't big enough to reach the table. He was a tiny child, but Ducky and his paediatrician assured his father that he would be at least six feet tall as an adult. His grandfather served him a warm, gooey pastry with a glass of milk.

"My daddy already left, didn't he?" Tony asked, a little hurt that his father was gone all ready and he couldn't tell him bye.

"Don't you remember he told you last night that he would have to leave to go back to Washington before you woke up? He has work today. He left before it was even light outside. I do know, though, that before he left he kissed you good bye and made sure you were covered up and sleeping soundly." Jackson smiled in understanding. "So, that leaves you and me, and you on spring break. It looks like we had better find some fun things for a little boy to do for the next week while you're here."

Tony nodded agreeably, and stuck his tongue against the opening he'd gotten by losing his first front tooth. He was pretty sure that he could make an inroad into the neighbouring tooth if he spent some time trying to wiggle it. Another loss would mean more money in Tony's pocket. It still felt funny and neat to realize there was just space there, where a tooth had once been.

Jackson smiled at Tony's fascination with his loss. Tony was such a cute kid. He was all boy, tough and adventurous, but was also very loving and thoughtful. His brown hair was flecked with some blond and he had dazzling green eyes. There was no question that he was a beautiful child. Despite his small size, Tony was a natural at sports. His father and Jackson's son, Jethro Gibbs, had done a wonderful job bringing him up as a single parent. Jethro couldn't have done such an exemplary job without help, though, in Maria Osirio, Tony's Abuela, who was the second most influential person in the little fellow's life. Jackson leaned over and reminded Tony, "Remember that you can call your daddy and Abuela if you miss them too much." Tony brightened and started eating his breakfast with gusto.

They talked about future plans, and once Tony finished eating, Jackson sent him up to get dressed and make up his bed. They spent a couple of hours in the store before Jack turned it over to his helper. Tony loved the store, mainly because he was blessed with a curious nature. He quickly memorized where everything was on the shelves, what the prices were, and the importance of the appearance of the products for sale. Jack had moved with the times and had a computerized cash register. On a prior visit, he had taught Tony how to figure sales taxes, and Tony showed a gift for mathematics. Around two or three each afternoon three of the retired locals would join Jack in the store, talking and rocking in chairs located in one of the store's front corners. The four men had four lifetimes of experience to communicate, and Tony loved hearing their stories and joining them as they shared recollections.

Jack and Tony walked around the main two blocks of Stillwater before lunch. The town was small and offered the barest of essentials, but its charm also came from the fact that it wasn't crowded and everyone knew everyone. Jack and his wife had moved there right after they married, and Jack had gone to work immediately in the coal mines. The next year their son, Leroy Jethro, was born, and Jack vowed to get out of the mines to provide his family a better way of life. With a friend he opened a general store there, the only general store in the area, and managed to provide a good living for his wife and son. Eventually, with his partner's own move, he bought out his partner and became sole owner. The store was a Stillwater landmark, and Jack kept it open Tuesday through Saturday. He had a teen- ager who helped after school and on Saturdays, which was the reason Tony and Jack were able to sightsee through the town.

Everyone they passed knew Jack, and they were smitten with his adorable grandbaby. One woman outside the gas station pinched Tony's cheek and bubbled, "He's just as good looking as Leroy was at that age." Others wondered out loud if Tony would be as athletic as his father. Tony quickly tired of stopping every few feet so his grandfather could introduce him yet again to someone else. Nevertheless, he displayed the good manners drilled into him by Abuela, and smiled politely.

Spotting the American flag and the post office symbol kaddycorner from them, Tony tugged impatiently at Jack's hand. "Grandpa, can we go to the post office? I like going there." Jack excused himself from his neighbour and he and Tony fell in step. "I like the post office," Tony elaborated. "When Ducky takes me he allows me to weigh things on the scale. I know how to read how heavy things are. Sometimes Abuela lets me use the copier, and when my daddy takes me, we look at the different kinds of stamps." His grandfather nodded approvingly, and they crossed the street and entered the building. Jack actually did have business to conduct there, and once through the doors, Tony raced straight to the counter with forms, pulled out one, found a pen, and started writing. Jack laughed out loud and joined the small line waiting for service. "Tony, come here, why don't you, and we can buy some postcards to send to Washington?" Tony skipped over, pen and forms clutched in his hand.

The man already being served at the counter was obviously having trouble getting across his wishes to the clerk trying to help him. He repeated carefully, "Necesito alquilar un apartado postal."

The postmaster shook his head from side to side to show that he didn't understand Spanish and the man tried again. "Por favor, me alquiler de una caja para el correo." The postman shook his head sadly, and shrugged his shoulders.

Tony had been listening to the exchange, and turning loose of his grandfather's hand, he went up to the counter. He had to tilt his head back to look up, and the clerk leaned over the counter and said, "I will help you in just a second, son, but right now I need to understand what this man wants."

Tony answered, "He wants to rent a mailbox from you."


	2. A Parable

A Parable

The postman blinked in amazement. "Do you speak Spanish?"

"With my abuela," Tony answered. Then turning to the customer, he spoke, "I just told the postman you want to rent the box, quieres alquilar una caja."

The man was delighted, and immediately thanked Tony, then relieved, asked him to get the particulars of the rental. Jack came up and picked Tony up, and Tony translated the entire transaction. Once the business was concluded the grateful man thanked Tony and Jack, and the postmaster exclaimed, "Jack, you didn't tell me your grandson was bilingual!"

Once back at the house Tony stayed outside to play in the back yard while Jack went in to make them lunch. Tony found a good tree to climb and scampered up so that he could survey the yard. It was peaceful and he liked the feeling of being on top of the world. It would be nice if he could have a treehouse, but his dad said that their trees at home wouldn't be big enough to support one until he was a lot older. Sighing in frustration, he started to descend. Halfway down it dawned on him that the trees were big enough in the Stillwater yard. Racing inside, he blurted his great idea to his grandfather.

Jack was receptive, but realistic. "Tony, I would love for you to have a treehouse. The problem is that Grandpa isn't as young as he used to be. Physically, it would be a bit difficult, now, for me to turn my hand at constructing anything. I'm a lot slower than I was when your daddy was your age. I just can't physically take on a project like that."

Tony didn't want to give up. "I'll help, Grandpa, I'll help. My daddy lets me help him build things all the time and I know a lot. He says I'm a good worker, and he has taught me how to read blueprint instructions."

Jack shook his head ruefully and said, "Tony, I'm sorry. I just can't do it."

Tony started to speak again, but then decided his grandfather might consider that backtalk. He got into big trouble at home any time he talked back, and he didn't want that to happen in Stillwater. Sighing, he climbed up on his chair and sipped some of his chocolate milk.

Lunch was a bit subdued, and Tony was obviously still thinking about the tree house he couldn't have. When he finished his sandwich he asked, "Can I play some outside?"

Jack nodded, but added, "You stay where you can see the store. Ok?"

Tony agreed but slid out of his chair so quickly that Jack didn't believe he had paid attention. "Wait a minute- sit back down because I want to tell you a story." Tony did as he was told, climbing back on top of the phone books. He loved Jack's stories. "This is a true story, too." That was even better, and Tony arranged himself sitting crosslegged with his elbows on the table and his chin propped on his hands.

"There once was this little boy, L J," Jack began, "and he was normally a very good boy. One day he asked his mama if he could go play outside."

"How old was the little boy?"

"Well, he was about your age. So his mother told him yes, he could go outside, but to stay where she could see him. He did, for a while, then he decided he wanted to go further and explore. Without saying a word to his mother, he wandered away and down the block. He walked and walked, and eventually, he wasn't sure where he was anymore."

"He was lost," Tony clarified, then predicted, "and he is going to get in trouble for not staying where he could be seen." Listening intently, Tony began wiggling his tooth.

"Right," Jack agreed. "So the more he walked, the more confused he got, and then he really started getting scared. He knew he was lost, and that he didn't know how to get back home." Tony was watching his grandfather closely. "Meanwhile, his mother realized he was gone and she was getting worried and really afraid. She went up and down the street looking for L J but she couldn't find him anywhere. Her neighbours came to help her look, but they couldn't find that boy either. At dark L J's dad got home from work and he went to look, too, but couldn't find him, or any sign of him."

Tony's eyes were big. "Did they think a perp was involved?"

Jack stifled a laugh. "They didn't know what to think, but they were absolutely terrified. Poor L J's mama was crying because she was so scared. They called the police and begged them to help find their little boy."

"Those are the local LEOs. If L J got kidnapped then the FBI would come. He wasn't kidnapped, though." Tony contributed.

"Ok, anyway, the police found that child an hour later, nearly five miles from town, and he was a frightened and cold young man, too. He had been afraid and thought he would never see his parents again. The police took him home, and his mom and dad were so relieved and thankful that he was back and that he wasn't hurt."

Tony absorbed that information. "Did he get in trouble for not doing what his mommy said?"

"Of course he did. What do you think happened to L J?"

"I bet he got spanked. If I didn't stay where I was supposed to stay I would get a spanking and it would hurt."

"That's right, and you know what, that's the last time Leroy wandered away like that."

"Leroy is my daddy's name- Leroy Jethro. Wait- was that story about my daddy?"

Jack laughed and nodded, "It was, yes, it was about your dad, and that actually happened to us."

"Daddy got a spanking? Are you sure? Nobody spanks daddies."

"Remember that he wasn't a daddy then, he was a little boy just like you, and I was his daddy. I spanked him that night because I didn't ever want him to do that again."

Realizing it was true, Tony laughed out loud with delight, "Daddy was a bad boy, and he got a spanking for not obeying!"

"He was naughty that day all right," Jack agreed. "So do you think you understand what I expect you to do? I told you to stay within sight of the store."

"I understand, Grandpa."

"Ok, then go and have fun."


	3. Do Unto Others

Do Unto Others

Playing around the sidewalk in front of his grandfather's store, Tony managed to make friends with nearby kids quickly. The first two were twins Tony's age, Jared and Josh, and the last was a boy a year older, Matthew. Once Tony realized the twins were truly twins he commented, "You must be fraternal, then." They looked at him, puzzled, clearly not understanding. "That means two eggs were fertilized and not one." That was a basic lesson he had learned at the hands of one Doctor Mallard. The boys didn't find the information too interesting, so Tony decided against sharing further details with them.

The twins had several matchbox cars which they shared so that the four could stage races up and down the sidewalk. They began improvising ramps and highways and moved their starting point further down the block. Tony kept a watchful eye on his grandfather's store, though. The LJ story was still fresh in his mind. The group played well together, and didn't want to stop playing when it was time to go home. They agreed to meet up and play together the next day.

Tony entered his grandfather's store and accessed the door that led to the residence. He helped himself to a glass of water, then went to find his grandfather. Jack was stocking shelves, and Tony prattled on to him about his new friends and about their toy cars. The store phone rang, and after Jack answered, he winked at Tony. "It's for you." Tony ran to grab the receiver and Jack listened to his end of the conversation with amusement. Tony's caller was Abuela, and the conversation was conducted in a mixture of Spanish and English. Tony's love for her was very obvious, and he was smiling when he hung up a few minutes later.

"Abuela misses me," he informed Jack. "She is taking a week off while I'm gone. Next week, though, she will start buying some of the supplies we need for Campeche this summer. I told her my other tooth is loose." At Jack's sceptical look Tony lifted up his chin and attempted to wiggle it, so that Jack could see.

Before Jack could respond a customer entered, and Tony recognized the man from the post office. The little boy greeted him in Spanish and the man responded, grateful to have someone who understood him. Tony helped him with his purchases and gave the man a rundown of who he was, and the fact that he was visiting his grandfather. When they approached the counter, Jack told Tony to introduce them properly. The man, it turned out, was Miguel Ramirez, and he had moved in with his brother, who lived just outside of town. He and his brother would be working construction for the next several months.

Jack shook hands with the man, and welcomed him to the area. Ringing up the items the total came to $47.33, and the man began pulling out money from his billfold. Tony helped him with the denominations, counted, and concluded that the Sr. Ramirez didn't have that much. Embarrassed, Miguel started segregating items to return to the shelves, and asked Tony to tell his abuelo to remove them from the tally. Jack reached over and pulled the articles back and ordered Tony instead to tell Mr. Ramirez to pay him when he had the money. Tony translated, and Miguel was very grateful. His first paycheck wouldn't appear until the middle of the week, but he assured Jack he would take care of the bill then. Jack waved him off and said it was not a rush.

Tony walked with him out and halfway down the block, and Tony shared more details of his background with his new friend. He told him about the new buddies he'd acquired that day, and his disappointment that his grandfather was too old to build a tree house. Miguel was a very patient listener, and obviously had some experience dealing with children. Tony stopped at the end of the block and told Sr. Ramirez good bye. The L J story he'd heard earlier had definitely made an impression, and he had no intention of wandering away from Jack's sight and receiving a spanking as a result.

After Jack closed the store they cooked dinner together, and Jack shared a couple of more stories about a younger L J while they ate. Tony loved them, and it tickled Jack to see his grandson so attentive. When the meal was finished, Tony headed to the living room to watch television, and Jack joined him minutes later with the newspaper to read.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, look at this!" Tony was jumping up and down pointing to the television, which he'd turned to the tv guide channel. "_Wizard of Oz! Wizard of Oz!_ It's coming on at eight tonight." Tony started marching around the living room and then ran up to Jack as he impersonated the Wicked Witch. "I'm gonna get you, my little pretty grandpa!" Jack pulled him onto his lap and started tickling him, and Tony fell off the chair dramatically. Throwing out his arms, he announced, "I'm tickled to death!"

"If you want to watch that movie, then you need to go ahead and get your bath, ok?" Jack helped Tony up.

His grandson agreed readily, and they both made their way to the bathroom. Tony assured him that Abuela had made him wash his hair before he made the trip to Stillwater, so shampooing shouldn't be in the picture at all. Tony wasn't a fan of shampoos. Jack went to start the water while Tony ran to get his pajamas. Running into the bathroom he threw the clothing on the sink, ran back out, and returned with an armload of toys for the tub. Jack laughed at Tony's antics, and once Tony was physically in the bathtub splashing and content, he grabbed the dirty clothes and made his way to the laundry, then to the living room.

He could hear Tony singing "Ding, dong, the Witch is Dead," when the phone rang, and answering it, Jack found his son on the other end. They talked a couple of minutes, with Jack summarizing the day, then the grandfather made his way back to the bathroom. Leaning on the door frame, he waved the phone and Tony jumped up in the tub, bubbles covering everything but his eyes. "Is that my daddy on the phone? Did my daddy call me?"

Jack nodded but held out his hand. "Get cleaned up in here and get on your pajamas, and then you can talk to him."

Tony answered worriedly, "Is my dad still going to be there after I do all of that?"

Smiling, Jack assured him he would, and within a couple of minutes Tony raced into the living room, his pajamas wet in several places where he obviously hadn't dried, and jumped up and down until Jack handed him the phone.


	4. Reaping What Is Sown

Reaping What Is Sown

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what's coming on the television right now? I mean at eight. Do you know what it is?" He allowed Jethro to guess, then responded, "No, not Walter Cronkite, Daddy, _The Wizard of Oz _is coming on and I'm going to watch!" Tony was silent a couple of more minutes, nodding as he listened to his father, then spoke, "Grandpa is going to let me stay up late 'cause I'm on vacation. I don't have to get a good night's sleep, remember?" Another pause followed and he assured his dad, "I won't be scared any more 'cause now I already know the monkies are going to fly. Remember I wasn't so big when I saw it before and I got afraid. I won't cry this time. Now I'm older and I'm not a baby. Dad, I promise I won't be frightened, even with the wicked witch!" Jack stifled a laugh, and Tony changed the topic, jumping up to run around the room while he talked. "Daddy, Daddy, guess what story I learned about today?" Before his father could respond, Tony laughed and continued with excitement. "I heard about a little boy L J who got a spanking from his daddy because he wasn't where he was supposed to be! His mama told him to stay where she could see him but he didn't." Jethro obviously confirmed the incident and Tony added with glee, "You got a spanking, Daddy!"

It was entertaining watching Tony as he shared his day with his father. There was no question that he was his daddy's boy, and when the conversation finally wore to a close, Tony asked quietly, "You are going to come here Friday night, right? I won't go to sleep until you get here. Even if you're late, I'll stay up and wait for you. My other tooth is getting loose now and I want you to see how much I can wiggle it." A few seconds later he was satisfied with what Jethro said, and answered, "Yes, I'll be a good boy and not get into trouble. I love you, too, and I miss you, too."

He handed the phone to Jack, telling him his dad had disconnected. Smiling at his grandfather he assured him, "I like being here with you Grandpa, but sometimes I miss my dad a lot." Jack nodded and felt a rush of emotion. His boy had turned into a wonderful father, and he was so grateful that this beautiful boy of Leroy's existed**.**

Tony lay on the floor as the movie started, and started wiggling his remaining top front tooth to see if he could make it loosen at all. By nine, though, he was desperately fighting sleep, and Jack told him to get off the floor and on the sofa. Tony, suspicious that it was a ploy for bed, was adamant that he wasn't sleepy, and Jack agreed, but said he wanted him on the sofa anyway. Tony, still not sure of his grandfather's motives, obeyed reluctantly. He was sound asleep in ten more minutes, and Jack covered him with a warm blanket, cut off the television and lights, and went to bed himself.

Tony awoke full of energy the next morning and raced to the kitchen. Jack was stirring oatmeal in a pot and he smiled when Tony ran up. Bending down, he allowed Tony to throw his arms around his neck and kiss him. He loved that boy. After they finished breakfast Jack asked, "What day is today?"

"Today is Sunday, 'cause yesterday was Saturday." Tony grinned, knowing he had gotten the question right.

"So where do you think you and I are going?"

"To mass, I think, or church. I don't know, Grandpa, which one do you go to on Sunday, mass or church?" Tony waited for an answer.

"Church, Tony, we're going to the church I attend. This is the same church where your daddy went when he was a boy. Now, do you have some nice clothes to wear?'

Tony nodded affirmatively. "Abuela packed two nice outfits and she said I can choose which one I want to wear." As they started cleaning the kitchen, Tony added sincerely, "Abuela takes me to mass, and the Mallards take me to church. I think I'm a Catholic Presbyterian."

Jack smiled, "Well, that is good to know. Tell me this, though, do you know how to act when you're in church?"

Tony assured him that he did. "I know how I am supposed to act in church and I know how to have good manners. You have to give me some money to put in the offering plate, though."

"That's good, then, so I don't have to worry about your behaviour. This church has a service for children, so you get to leave and go join the other kids."

Tony absorbed that and then asked worriedly, "Where are you going to be, Grandpa?"

Jack responded, "Right where you left me- I'll just be in the adult part of the service. I'll meet up with you after the service finishes."

That reassured Tony. Jack told him to go straighten his room and get dressed, and he scampered off to get ready.

Church was fine with Tony, because he discovered his buddy Matthew in the group of children. They sat by each other during the lesson, and again when the teacher brought out crafts for the children to enjoy. He coloured a picture of Jesus surrounded by children for his grandfather, and Jack taped it to the refrigerator when they got home.

Three days later Tony was visiting with the three retirees in Jack's store when the door opened and Miguel Ramirez entered. Spotting Tony, he beckoned him over. Tony was glad to see the man, and after exchanging pleasantries, Miguel pulled out a wad of bills and told Tony to tell his grandfather he wanted to pay him what he owed. Jack was just as pleased to see Miguel, and he had Tony translate a series of questions designed to make sure Miguel was not in need, that he could afford to settle the account, and that he was settling into the community. When Jack's questions were finally satisfied, Miguel told Tony to ask Jack to go outside with them. Intrigued, Jack and Tony followed the man out of the front door, Tony swinging from Miguel's hand. On the side of the store was stacked a pile of lumber and carpentry tools, watched over b y another man Miguel introduced as his brother.

Perplexed, Jack looked from Miguel to his brother, and Miguel leaned down and told Tony to tell his grandfather that Miguel wanted to thank Jack for welcoming him into Stillwater. He and his brother, to show their gratitude, wanted to build a treehouse for little Antonio.

Tony was so excited that he was jumping up and down, and could barely get the translation out for his grandfather to understand. Jack was stunned with the offer, but had Tony respond that he was overwhelmed. It was a wonderful solution, and he would be more than happy to pay for their labour. The brothers assured him that it would be a pleasure for them, and any monetary offering would be refused.

Tony was running around in circles, and the three grownups laughed at his excitement. The construction began ten minutes later, and Jack resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't keep Tony contained indoors when the building started. He turned the store over to his helper and he and Tony worked as assistants. The adults debated the location a couple of minutes, and finally decided upon a beautiful oak in the middle of the backyard. Once the measurements were determined, everyone set to work. Tony was in his element as the helper, and raced to fetch, carry and locate through the proceedings. He refused to leave the yard to go indoors, too afraid that he would miss some of the action outside.


	5. Blessings

Blessings

Late that afternoon, the masterpiece was complete. The treehouse was tremendous, as treehouses go. There was room for several children, or around five adults, to move around the structure comfortably and safely. A slanted roof covered the top, and a circular window had been cut into one side. Access was with either a rope which could be climbed, or ascending the board steps nailed into the tree's trunk and which led to the corner of the treehouse floor.

Jack took Tony to his workshop, and instructed Tony to pick out a paint hue for the exterior of the house. Tony chose red, the red that was the color of bricks, and Jack rummaged through the workshop until he found paintbrushes. Looking down at his clothes Tony worried, "Grandpa, these are my play clothes but I think I need to change. Abuela lets me get dirt and mud on them, but I don't know about paint. I don't want to get into trouble with Abuela. She might not like it if I get paint all over my clothes, even if they are my play clothes."

Jackson agreed with him, then snapped his fingers. "I know what to do!" He made his way into the store, then returned with a package. "Look, Tony, this is a rain poncho. We'll put this on top of your clothes and if you spill paint, it won't be a big deal. It will get all over the raincoat, and then we'll just throw the poncho away when you finish." Tony was visibly relieved, and Jack covered him from top to bottom, using duct tape to assure a tight fit over his clothes.

By suppertime the tree house was completed and the Juarez brothers had said their good byes and left. Tony desperately wanted to start playing in it at once, but all three adults nixed the idea, and told him the paint wouldn't completely dry until the morning. He resigned himself to that, then reminded the adults that they were no longer allowed in the treehouse, that only children would be welcome. The grownups laughed so hard at the directive after spending hours working that Tony became annoyed, "What's so funny with that?" Miguel tousled his hair, and told him that it was his treehouse, and he could make any rules he wanted for it.

Jack put Tony straight in the bath when they went inside, and Tony warned him as he left to start supper, "Don't tell my daddy, I want to surprise him with the treehouse." Tony barely made it through his bath and supper. He was a worn out little boy. As soon as he hopped on the couch to watch television, his eyes closed, and he was asleep. Jack shook his head and covered Tony, but when Leroy called he didn't tell him why Tony was exhausted, or anything about the surprise. Tony wanted the treehouse to be his secret.

The next two days found Tony in his treehouse every waking hour. Jared, Josh, and Matthew joined him most of that time, and Jack had to threaten Tony with getting his bottom smacked on a couple of occasions just to get him to come down at all. Friday evening arrived, and Tony was torn between the excitement of his treehouse and the imminent arrival of his dad. He rushed through his bath and supper, and spent the next hour running from the television to the sofa, then to the window to peek out. Around eight his energy finally gave out, and he settled onto the couch. Jack smiled five minutes later when he looked over and found Tony sound asleep. He covered him gently, then settled down with his book to wait for his son's arrival.

Jethro walked in a little after ten, and after greeting his dad immediately headed for his son. He sat down on the sofa and brushed back Tony's bangs, then kissed him on the forehead. Staying where he was he spoke, a little choked up, "Wow, Dad, I really missed this little fellow. The house has been so lonely without him, and I have been aching to see him."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Yes, Son, I know exactly what you mean."

Jethro's head jerked up and he responded sheepishly, "Right, Dad, I guess I've been pretty lax about visiting."

The men talked quietly a few more minutes, then Jethro bent down and picked up his baby to carry him to bed. Tony didn't wake up, but did snuggle into his father as he was carried. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed a few minutes after tucking Tony in, and sent a prayer of gratitude to God for the child in front of him.

Jethro awoke the next morning to Tony jumping onto his bed and throwing his arms around him, kissing him all over and babbling, "Daddy, Daddy, I missed you! Wake up, I want to show you what I have. I missed you, Daddy! Daddy I stayed up late to wait for you." Jethro smiled, sat up, and grabbed Tony to him, kissing and tickling him at the same time. He assured him that he had missed him, too. Tony finally calmed and the two propped against the headboard, Jethro with his arm around his son. Tony looked up, "I was really good, and I didn't get into any trouble."

"I am very proud of you," Jethro answered, kissing Tony on the top of the head. "Why don't we get dressed and eat breakfast, then you can share your surprise with me." Though he was beside himself to show off the treehouse, Tony was reluctant to physically remove himself from his father. Jethro seemed to understand the conflict. "Hey, Anthony, I'm not going anywhere. You and I are going to stay with Grandpa today, then we are going to go home to Washington together tomorrow morning. Ok?" That satisfied Tony, and he slid off the bed and raced through getting dressed and eating breakfast.

Jethro was astonished with the treehouse, and Tony let him be an exception to the "no adults" rule just for the day. Tony narrated every step of the building proceedings and explained how they had nailed and sawed and painted. He demonstrated the ways to access the structure. Jethro marvelled at the craftsmanship, and he and Jack discussed the skill of the Juarez brothers. Tony's buddies made their way into the backyard, eager to play again, and Tony introduced his father to them. Tony was still obviously reluctant to let Jethro out of his sight. Jethro took his hand and pulled him to the edge of the yard. Bending down in front of him he spoke, "Look at Daddy, Baby Boy." Tony obeyed, and reached up to fiddle with the collar of Jethro's shirt. "I want you to go play with your friends in the treehouse and have a fantastic, great day. I promise you that I am not going to leave Grandpa's house until you and I drive off to return to Washington in the morning. You go ahead and enjoy yourself, and I will spend some time helping Grandpa with several chores he asked me to do while you are playing." Kissing Tony on the forehead, he leaned back and smiled.

Tony nodded his agreement and started to move away, then turned back. "Daddy, remember I'm not a baby any more, and you're not 'sposed to kiss me in front of my friends." Tony spoke firmly and Jethro had to catch himself before he laughed at the seriousness of the reprimand. Tony raced off, and Jack and Jethro made their way back inside, listening to the happy voices of the boys outside.

The next morning Jack was stationed in the driveway, telling his family good bye. There was no question that his grandson would be missed. He and Jethro hugged, and then Tony threw himself at Jack. "Thank you for letting me stay, Grandpa, and thank you for getting me a treehouse. That's the best thing in the whole world."

Jack embraced him back and reminded, "Remember now that I am going to see you in a couple of months. I'll be joining all of you in Campeche this summer." He helped Tony into the car and watched as he buckled his seatbelt, telling him he loved him and to come stay anytime.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Tony blew Jack a kiss and then turned to Jethro. "Daddy, I like this Stillwater."


End file.
